Attention is directed to copending application Ser. No. 457,587, filed Apr. 3, 1974, and now abandoned, the present case being an improvement thereon. The background of the present invention is substantially the same as that described in the identified application but in the present case the box is improved because it is easier to apply the price detail, etc., to the cards while in the box, and the side of the box which exposes the portions of the cards to which the price information is to be applied is made stronger and the construction is such as to allow the price to be applied easier and faster.